


The Forbidden Client

by fleen_snape



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Sex Worker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 16:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleen_snape/pseuds/fleen_snape
Summary: What happens when you're a sex worker and someone you know books you as a client?





	The Forbidden Client

**Author's Note:**

> Sex work fic based on a dream I had. If you don't like that then don't read it. The whole thing is pretty much just a self indulgence :)

The Forbidden Client

When you are a sex worker one of the things you dread most is the day someone who knows you outside of your work comes in as a client. Sometimes the day comes when someone you really wouldn't mind having as a client comes in. 

At first you can't tell who is bounding up the stairs as the buzzer goes off. You make split second assessments about whom it is. One male, older, obviously energetic given the speed with which they take the stairs, not bald with darker hair and pretty well dressed. This is all the black and white CCTV camera reveals. You pause your Star Trek episode, get up from your comfy couch, put your shoes on and start to unbraid and fluff your hair. You leave the staffroom and are hit by a blast of cold air from the unheated hallway as you make your way to the door to greet the gentleman. 

Nothing quite prepares you for the shock of seeing someone who knows the real you at the door of the place you work at being your alter-ego. You see the shock mirrored on their face before you quickly recover and greet the man with a big grin and a flirty “Oh hello!” He gets over his shock and smiles like he's been caught with his hand in the cookie jar and replies with and exclaimed “Oh my god! What are you doing here!?” “I could say the same to you!” I reply cheekily and I push the button to allow the entry door to open and run around to grab him before he changes his mind.

I pull the door open fully and lean on it in what I really hope is a sultry manner “Coming in?” He looks unsure before putting his hands in his pockets and moving forward in characteristic decisive fashion. I don't know him well but well enough to know he's probably going to book me and worry about the consequences later. I decide to give him some stick while I still have the chance “I'm kinda surprised to see you here, I understood that you're gay”. “Haha no, I'm bi but I guess I kinda favour men”. “Fair enough, feeling like having some woman today then huh?” “Yeah. So how does this work?” “Well you pay me for the time and then we go and have some fun” I reply grinning. We sort that out and then I lead him to the bedroom. 

Once there he begins the business of getting ready for the shower while I strip the bedspread and order my supplies. He asks if I'd join him in the shower and I agree, ducking back into the staffroom for a towel. I reenter the bedroom and strip my dress, bra and panties while he sits on the end of the bed watching. It's all a bit surreal given who he is but I'm definitely intrigued and more than just a little bit horny. 

Once we're at the shower he steps into the water while I tie my hair up so it hopefully won't get soaked before I step in too. I make a vow with myself to stop feeling awkward about this and give myself fully to the eroticism of the experience. He's a sexy man and I'm quite attracted to him so why the hell not just let go and enjoy it all? I pick up the men's body wash and get a generous dollop on my hands before I begin to rub it over his nicely hairy chest and his shoulders as he bends to the bottle to do the same to me. I can't help but smile and give a little moan as his hands travel over my breasts. He returns the moan “Mmm so nice.” Our hands travel ever lower before he grabs my bum and pulls me against him, rubbing his cock back and forth against my stomach a few times. I reach between us and grasp him firmly and tell him he better get clean now so I can fuck him back in the bedroom. He does that while I clean myself before I step out to dry and watch him do the same. We are both openly watching the other while smirking. What a pair of perverts. 

Back in the bedroom we finish drying off properly before he moves over and embraces me and moves in to kiss me. In a normal booking kissing isn't something I'd do but this isn't a normal booking. I know I'm gunna do other things in this booking that I wouldn't normally do with a client. But with this man,I'll definitely do those things. 

His kiss is soft and warm and a little stubbly, but I'm quite partial to that, and it becomes more passionate very quickly. Soon his tongue flicks out to mine and I respond with a moan into his mouth and our hands begin to roam over each other while our tongues dance. We stop long enough to lie down and when he opens his arms to me again I settle in. We keep kissing, driving the passion higher and higher while our hands keep exploring. Neither of us are particularly firm in the body but we're not concerned with that. We both know we're just normal people. His hand goes between my legs and he moans aloud at how wet I am “My God, you're practically dripping right now!” I trail my hand down him to his extremely hard cock and give it a couple of strokes “It's your fault”. He hisses at the contact before his look becomes predatory and he pushes me flat before he moves down me, sucking one nipple then the other on the way. He gets to my pussy and looks up to my smiling face before smirking and running his tongue up the length of my wet vagina. I moan loudly at that and keep moaning as he settles into a flicking rhythm on my clit. Soon he puts a finger and then another into me and pumps them as he licks me. I come fast, hard and loudly against his face and clamp on his fingers as I yell and buck my orgasm out. He sits up a little to watch me coming with a look of great satisfaction on his face and when my eyes focus on him again he takes the fingers that were in me and licks them before he moaned reverently “Fuck, you taste so good!” “Oh thanks” I say coyly before motioning for him to come back up to me. I kiss the pussy taste off his face before I ask casually when he had sex last and whether it was with a man or woman while I stroke his cock and balls softly. He tells me he's had a few men but not been with a woman for over 2 years. 

I can tell he can barely concentrate when I touch his balls so I stop talking and move to fondle them while I lean over him to suck his cock. I forgo the condom for this blowjob even though I usually never would but only because I know this man and I trust his honesty. He gasps and grabs my head as I slowly close my mouth deeply over his cock. His hands thread through my hair and his hands unconsciously massage the shorter hair at the back of my head as he gasps and moans while my head slowly bobs up and down, taking him as deep as I can but being careful not to go beyond my limits. After a bit he pulls my mouth off his cock and chokes out “Stop, Stop, stop! I'm gunna come soon if you keep that up”. I lie down again and we start kissing again for a bit before I reach for the condom, rip it open and slide it onto him with my mouth. He's clearly impressed and breathes out “Fuck!” I climb on top of him and straddle him lining up his cock with my hand before rubbing the head on my clit a few times before I slide down onto him fully. He lets out a long moan “Ohhh myyy goddd” and I agree with a grin. 

I lie down onto him and begin to kiss him again as I wait till he moves inside me. Soon he slides his hands all the way down my back before grabbing my butt and moving my hips back and forth on his cock, still kissing me as we moan into each others mouths. As we move together it gets too much and he moves his head to my neck gasping and sucking lightly on it. I sit up and keep moving on him moaning loudly as his cock hits my g-spot. He moves his thumb to my clit as I rock on him and I'm soon clamping down hard on him as I cry out.

“Lie down” he commands suddenly giving my butt a light tap to indicate I should get off so I slide off him and lay flat waiting as he moves over me, lines himself up and slide into me again. We both moan at the different angle and I grab his lower back to pull him further into me causing him to pant with each thrust “Ohh god, you're so tight!” After a few more thrusts I can tell he was getting very close so I wrap my arms tightly around him and moan into his ear as I feel his cock swell ready to come. He cries out his orgasm loudly and primally into my ear as his cock pulses within me and eventually lays still on top of me, panting roughly. 

He pulles out of me and lets me deal with the condom quickly before he pulls me back down for a squeezing hug as we catch our breaths. “That was...wow!” was all he can manage to articulate. “Definitely couldn't agree more” I added. After a minute or two he begins to kiss me again slowly as if sealing what we'd just done. “Thank you. That was the best sex I've ever had with a woman” he told me. I smile widely and assure him that it would go down in my book as one of the best for me too. He looks slightly skeptical but also quite smug. “Maybe we'll do it again sometime?” He offers it as a question. “Mmm yes please!” is my eager response. 

He eventually moves to get another shower and returns to put his clothes on to find me still sprawled on the bed feeling extremely satisfied with myself. After a final hug and kiss at the door he leaves saying he'll see me soon. “I certainly hope so, my forbidden client" I think to myself and return to my staffroom with an enormous grin on my face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Complete smut based on a dream I had. Please review


End file.
